Past vs Presnt
by frozenyougourt
Summary: O.C x Shikamaru love story. Her past has broke her heart many times. Will a return home and a good deed warm her heart or will it end once again, in heartache. Also, will a new romance get in the way of her goal?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto..although, i wish i did..but I don't**

**FAN FICTION 1: Searching for Aimi**

She crouched behind a tree, panting. Her body was growing tired, she was sweaty and not her usual self. Although, she knew exactly why The fifth Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade, was looking for her, the thought of coming back to Konoha still scared her. She heard footsteps coming up to the roof she once was.

A young man, who looked the same age as Aimi, came to where she stood. He said, madly," She got away." "Shikamaru, it was bound to happen, just let it go." a beautiful blonde said. " "Ino, it's a mission, i must complete it, even if it's troublesome." Shikamaru said wisely. " Whatever," Ino replied. "Stop it, both of you, i can still sense her smell," a talking dog said. Aimi was definitely confused by this animal, but knew whom it belonged to. "Her shampoo... it smells good." Pakkun (the talking dog) said. "She's getting tired, wait, she's moving quicker, to be able to move faster after running for so long...she must have some healing abilities." the dog continued to speak. " We should keep following her." the dog said as he moved towards Aimi's direction.

Aimi, left once the three man cell moved towards her. She thought, it would be easier to get away from them, but they sure are persistent. I guess I'll have to take a break soon, although I usually train harder than this, I'm running out of chakra healing my tired muscles. I'll have to use genjutsu to stop them, it should buy me about a couple of hours. They might be smart, but unless they are a genjutsu user they won't be able to break out of my jutsu. Aimi performed her genjutsu and headed to the nearest post town.

"We're trapped!" Pakkun said. "Why didn't I see this one coming" the dog continued. Shikamaru thought she's a medic, gen jutsu and nin jutsu user..eh.. she's really good.. but she'll be troublesome if I have to fight her . "The only way we can stop this is from stopping our flow of chakra." Shikamaru said. "That won't work." Pakkun began to speak. "This genjutsu of hers is very complex, only genjutsu specialists know how dispel this technique. "We only have two options left." he finished. " And what would that be." Ino said. " we just have to sit here and wait, until someone dispels it from the outside or until the genjutsu wears off." Pakkunn said.

Aimi finally came to a stop. She was at a post town, known for their gambling ways. Aimi checked into a inn and went to her room at once. She was delighted to see a comfortable bed, she hasn't been able to stop running since dawn. She took a shower and decided to rest. A knock came at her door, she got up with her kunai and looked at the hole through the door to see who her visitors were. She was shocked to see the shinobis who had been following her. Now, she had no choice but to let them in. She hated to lose. She opened the door and said " What do you want?" she said this with a look on her face that read I'm pissed and if you don't get out of my face you will die. "Tsunade-sama sent us to bring you back to Konoha." Shikamaru said. Aimi replied "What if I don't?" her answer projected the expression on her face. "We'll have to drag you, then." Shikamaru said.

"There's no need for her to be dragged, because she'll definitely come...right Aimi?" A cool, silver haired, tall guy said with the coolest expression ever said. " Kakashi- sensei, is that you?" Aimi asked with a confused face. "It is Kakashi - sensei!" she says with a big grin on her face. " I haven't seen you in a long time!, come in!" she says motioning Kakashi in the room. Th others followed but the door was shut to them, Aimi opened the door " I ONLY ASKED KAKASHI SENSEI TO COME IN, I DIDN'T SAY THE THREE Of YOU CAN!" she said with a " you guys weren't invited" smile. Aimi shut the door and was headed towards Kakashi, when Kakashi spoke." Can you please let them in?" Kakashi asked with a smile. " Sure" Aimi replied with a fake smile. Aimi opened the door and said with a monotone voice "Kakashi - sensei wishes for the three of you to join us." Ino and Shikamaru had a grin on their faces. Revenge sure is sweet, Ino thought. The three man cell along with Kakashi sat across from Aimi. "Tsunade-sama, requested that you help us find Akatsuki members and Orochimaru." Kakashi said. " I'm afraid, I can't do so." Aimi said. " I see, so I guess you plan on taking revenge by yourself." Kakashi says. Aimi bowed her head and silence filled the room. "Shikamaru, book a room, we'll be staying the night, Ino and Pakkun go with him." Kakashi said. When the three man cell left the room, Aimi lifted her face. Aimi's face was filled with tears, though she told her self that she will never cry again, she couldn't help it. Have I gone too far, Kakashi thought. " It's not your fault Kakashi- sensei, it happened before you became my teacher." Aimi said reassuringly. " I need to think about this." Aimi said. " Okay, but, we need an answer by tomorrow morning." Kakashi said. Kakashi walked toward the door, but stopped and turned to Aimi to say " Take care of yourself and think it over." He closed the door and shook his head. When Kakashi left, Aimi broke to tears and said " Arigato, Kakashi - sensei."

Later that night, Aimi came out of her door and went to one of the shops outside, to find one of the Jounins pursuing her. It was the boy, who had annoyed her form the start with his cunning mind and ongoing persistent. She saw him standing by a barbecue stand. She s glared at Shikamaru. He was silent. She sat at one of the stools and ordered. She thought of how much he resembled one of her comrades. _Why does he look so much like Akio _? He looked at her, sensing his movement, Aimi looked back at him with a glare. He sat beside her. For a couple of minutes, the two shinobis were silent. Finally, Shikamaru asked "How much do you know about Akatsuki?" " Enough to be able to help you" she answered. " I know their strengths, I know their weakness and I know a little background information on them... but there's some things I can't figure out and if I can't figure them out, no one can." she finished. "Why do you need my help?, I mean Kakashi-sensei is truly skilled and very intelligent, She asked. " My sensei, Sarutobi, Asuma died during a mission to capture Akatsuki, I encountered the man who killed him and I took his life; but I still have a wish to fulfill. Shikamaru said with eyes that showed how much pain he was carrying. Aimi took no notice of this and spoke words that would make him question her attitude towards life. " He deserved what he got, he messed with opponents who were not on the same level as him. When you fight with people who are much more skilled and prepared than you then you will lose." she finished. Shikamaru was greatly offended, Aimi spoke such terrible words about the man who continuously saved his life. He couldn't take it, but he was smart enough to just accept her opinion. " I see, I should get going...We might have to leave early tomorrow." Shikamaru walked away feeling hurt, he would've fought back, but he knew better; they needed her help anyway, he couldn't let some thing get in the way of a mission. He was walking away, when he stopped and turned back at Aimi and said "It's not that you're persistent at arguing, but because you have a cold heart, it makes you the most troublesome person I've ever met. Aimi sat and wondered what Shikamaru had said to her and knew the response to the question she'd been trying to answer her whole life.

* * *

Note: Akio means intelligent boy 

What do you guys think?? This is me very first fanfic..so please go easy on me. This was just a trial..btw the romance part will come up soon. If u guys like the story I'll keep on adding chapters. If you guys aren't satisfied, I have a SasuxSaku love story in the works, so keep a lookout on that. Thank you for reading my fanfic and PLS comment. Thnkx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A return home

It was morning and Aimi had already been up. What Shikamaru said got to her. Ever since her loved ones had been gone, she felt as if there's nothing to live for, but revenge.

" I suppose it's true, I have turned cold." she whispers in her mind

She sat by the window and a voice in her head kept repeating the words:

" Weak. You're too weak. You're too weak to have the same blood as me."

The thoughts kept on playing in her head, along with the voices were visions of a young girl locked up in a cell. A dark, cold cell, all alone. Aimi shook her head trying to get rid of the painful thoughts. It was the same everyday, she thought. Always the same thoughts, never fading, Aimi felt as if this pain was like a curse, a curse that will always be in her heart,in her mind and in her soul. She always felt different around others, she always felt as if it was always her against everyone. The only times she never felt those emotions was when she was with her comrades, especially Akio. Akio was the only person who saw behind her dark past. He was the only person to truly cared for her. He risked his life for her, that's how much he cared for her.

" He's gone now..." she whispers again.

Aimi fell to her bed and began to cry. Tears fell down her face like raindrops during a storm. She couldn't contain herself. Her past kept haunting her, she had flashbacks in her head about all the good memories she had with Aiko. She remembered his dreams, his smile, his warm hugs.

_flashbacks_

" _Why are you crying?" a boy with brown hair and bright hazel eyes said._

_The boy seemed to be hiding something behind his back._

" _It's nothing," a young, sobing Aimi said._

" _Are you sure?" the boy said with squinting eyes. _

_He looked rather foolish, but, it brought a warm smile to the young Aimi._

_Aimi nods as her reply._

" _Okay then, I have something for you!" the boy said with a warm smile._

" _What is it?" young Aimi asks?_

_The boy pulls out flowers behind his back._

" _Do you like them?"_

_Young Aimi blushed._

_End of flashback_

The flowers Akio brought Aimi always made her feel special. It was as if Akio always knew how she felt and the way he would suppress her sadness was with the flowers he always brought her.

Aimi got up, wiped her tears and got her backpack. She headed towards the door and opened it. She walked down the hall to Kakashi's room.

_In Kakashi's room_

The room was silent. Ino and Kakashi were not around, only Shikamaru was there. Ino had woken up early to check out the market, Ino wanted to get a good deal on a souvenir. Kakashi had gone out to eat breakfast and walk around the post town. Shikamaru had finally woken up, there was drool on the left corner of his mouth. He wiped it and noticed something by his left side. He found a note, it explained where the rest of his comrades had gone. A couple of minutes later, someone began to knock at his door. Shikamaru had gotten up and put proper clothes on. He opened the door and to his surprise, it was the kunoichi that annoyed him the most. Aimi. She wore a black mandarin collar top and black capris, she had her hair down and she had her backpack on. Shikamaru noticed that she seemed more lively.

" Is Kakashi-sensei here?" Aimi asks

" No, he went out." Shikamaru replies.

It seems the tension between the two had subside... or has it? Both shinobis were silent. A minute or two had passed.

" Well... aren't you going to let me in to wait for Kakashi-sensei?" she asks sarcastically.

" It's usually a rule for me to be polite but...I don't want to let you in." Shikamaru says.

" Oh...okay... i see.. well, then just tell Kakashi that I_won't_be going back to Konoha with all of you." Aimi says with much disappointment in her eyes, but she gives a fake smile in the end..

Shikamaru fell silent, he swore, once he saw her backpack, he knew she'd be heading back with them.

Aimi began walking away, she stopped and turned to Shikamaru to say..

" I was going to help you...but...you won't even let me in, how will you possibly trust me?...well, sayonara. I hope you get beaten the crap out when the Hokage finds that you ruined your own mission." Aimi says, coldly.

Shikamaru fell silent, he felt ashamed of himself, he had cost his whole team the only hope they'd have to help fulfill Asuma's last message. Mostly, he felt ashamed of himself, Asuma had trusted him the will of fire and he sabotaged it because he was annoyed by the only person that could've helped him.

"Wait!" Shikamaru ran after Aimi.

" I didn't mean to drive you away." Shikamaru says with honest eyes.

" Apologies don't mean a thing to me, everything happens because you chose for something to happen." Aimi says coldly.

"Geez.. what does it take to get on her good side." Shikamaru mumbles behind Aimi's back.

" Did you say something?" Aimi asked.

" Yeah, I said what do I have to do for you to come with us back to Konoha?" Shikamaru says.

Aimi was silent, she kept on walking

_Uhhhh...I guess I'm going to have to surrender. This is too troublesome._

"I don't usuallly do this, but..." Shikamaru dropped to his knees and begged for Aimi to go with him and Kakashi.

Aimi walked away without taking notice to Shikamaru.

"Heyy! Haven't I begged enough." Shikamaru yells.

"Nope." Aimi relies with a chuckle.

_Women are too troublesome...If you do something they get mad at you...If you apologize, they won't accept it. Geez...why are all women like this?_ Shikamaru wondered.

Shikamaru keeps the thought in his head when he realizes that he can't find Aimi. He decided to go to her suite.

Meanwhile, Aimi had gone back to her suite. She drops her backpack to the ground and sighs.

"Is something wrong with me?" she whispers to herself.

' I SAID IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?" she yells in the empty room. She finally realized that there's no one else in the room.

Shikamaru had found Aimi's suite and eavesdropped through the door. Shikamaru had overheard the yelling inside Aimi suite.

_Maybe something is wrong with her...I mean... who yells to them self? All women must be crazy, they all yell for no good reason at all. I think my dad said something about mom's hormones going up when she gets emotional. Maybe she's experiencing the same thing. _Shikamaru pondered.

Shikamaru kneeled and leaned closer to the door, as he leaned, his right knee had hit door.

_Damn, why did I hit that door? she'll know I've been eavesdropping...I just ruined my chances...I'll get a scolding session from the Hokage if this doesn't end right._ Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru shaped his finger to make an "O", in a matter of seconds, he had devised the best plan to counter this problem.

His best plan was to ...RUN! Shikamaru had no clue what to say, every time he got a scolding session, he never had a clue on how to fight back. It seems women are too violent for him to control. Especially Aimi, all he knew was that she gets angry very easily. That thought did nothing to help Shikamaru. All it made him think were all the times when his mom and Ino were the most hard to deal with. Shikamaru felt the door behind his back move.

" What are you doing here?" Aimi asks furiously.

"Nothing." Shikamaru says

"You've been eavesdropping haven't you?" Aimi asks while kneeling to Shikamaru's level.

Shikamaru was silent.

" I asked, HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING?" Aimi yells in Shikamaru's ears.

"Cuz' if you've been eavesdropping...I'll..beat you up!" Aimi states.

Somehow Aimi's words didn't scare Shikamaru. The way she had said those words, seemed timid and full of fear. Aimi was silent for a long time. Shikamaru was about to say something that would have gotten him a beating when, Aimi turned to Shikamaru and spoke words Shikamaru had never heard from a woman ever in his whole life.

"sigh, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to ignore you like that and sorry about last night I didn't mean what I said." Aimi said with eyes that seemed to speak the same words.

_Damn...what is this "thing". I don't know what to call it, but, it's making me feel like I did something wrong. Damn...I'm feeling guilty aren't I? Shit...I gotta get this feeling out. _Shikamaru thought.

Somehow, Shikamaru couldn't escape the feeling that Aimi had intended to project. Guilt. Guilt was the only thing Shikamaru had felt when he saw her eyes.

Shikamaru fell silent.

"Well...I'm kind of waiting for an answer here... Do you forgive me?" Aimi asks

Shikamaru stands up and walks away.

"Heyyy!! I'm talking to you!" Aimi yells

"What do I have to do for you to stop ignoring me?" she yells.

Again, Shikamaru was silent. Aimi kept following after him.

"If you won't forgive me... I'll have to make you!" she yelled at him.

Shikamaru kept silent

Aimi ran past him. She stopped, her movement caused Shikamaru to move back. Aimi grabbed Shikamaru by his shirt's neckline.

"I SAID.. IF** YOU** DON'T **FORGIVE** ME, I'LL **HAVE** TO **MAKE YOU**!" she said with a look that gave away that she was serious.

" Okay, I forgive you." Shikamaru finally says.

Aimi let go of Shikamaru.

"That's more like it." she says and this time she gave away a genuine smile.

_UHHHH Why is she smiling like that? Why does she smile a lot. What the hell is wrong with her? _Shikamaru wonders.

The two shinobis headed back to Kakashi's room.

"So the both of you were together all along." Kakashi says with a voice that sounded slightly worried.

"There's no need for you to be worried, I can take care of myself now." Ami said reassuringly.

"Good, by the way we're leaving in ten minutes, so you should hurry and pack." Kakashi said.

"I'm ready." Aimi said.

"Good." Kakashi said.

The shinobis of Konoha began to walk out of the post town. They were all heading home. For Aimi it had been four years since she'd seen the place she called home. Many things have changed in Aimi's life, but her home has always and will always be Konoha.

* * *

So.. how is it? I admit it might not be very good but I really want to finish this story. Thank you for reading my story and incase you're wondering...the sakuxsasu love story I've been working on will be up in a week or two. Thnx for reading and pls comment...pls tell me wht I need to work on.

frozen yougourt


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Maybe, I'm Home**

The four shinobi finally arrived at Konoha. As Aimi looked around, she began to think that many things had changed. But it was strange, she felt the exact same way that she did before. She felt as if she never left the place. It felt like the feeling that you can't explain because you've deprived yourself from that feeling for a long time. It made her feel really good.

She looked all around. Of course the place had changed; after the invasion it was really torn apart. She looked around and saw the famous hokage faces carved onto the mountains. There was another face added, it was Tsunade-sama, and all around Aimi, all the shops got new coats of paint and everything looked wonderful. There was nothing else Aimi could have said about the place, except it was beautiful. Kakashi couldn't help but notice Aimi's fascination about Konoha.

"It feels like you've never left, right?" Kakashi said as he walked behind Aimi.

His voice startled her, so she turned her head to him and said with a smile "Yes."

"But, we have to go now." Kakashi said breaking Aimi's amusing gazes.

"I know, I have time to see what I missed." Aimi said with a reassuring tone.

The shinobi left to go to the Hokage's mansion. As they walked in her office, Aimi was surprised to see the office again. It looked the same as before but, it felt different. The desk was the same, the cabinets were the same; the whole room looked the same but, the vibe was different. The room gave Aimi a fresh vibe, it was like a completely different office. The Third's presence was more full of wisdom and the Fifth's was a lot more intimidating. It was like you couldn't predict what she would and could do. Aimi's back straightened up when Tsunade shot her a look that made her feel intimidated.

"Jiraiya says you're a very reliable source of information about Akatsuki." Tsunade said as she drank from her cup of sake.

"You could say that." Aimi shot back a glare at Tsunade.

"Shikamaru, Ino, the two of you can go now." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Ino and Shikamaru replied.

The door closed when the two shinobi left and quickly the tension in the room heated up.

"How much information do you know as of now and how reliable are you?" Tsunade said as she gave another intimidating look at Aimi.

"A lot and very reliable." Aimi replied.

"Listen, if you think I'm associated with Akatsuki because I know a lot about their actions, then you're wrong. I've been very loyal and will always be loyal to Konoha. I made promises and I always keep them." Aimi reassuringly said to Tsunade.

"Very well then, you can leave now" Tsunade dismissed Aimi. "Oh and by the way you should get your house keys from Shizune, she's the one at the front."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." Aimi said.

She closed the door and headed down the hall to retrieve her keys. On her way out, she saw Shikamaru waiting for her.

"Why are you still here? Weren't you dismissed already?" Aimi said irritatingly as she asked for her keys.

Tsunade-sama said I could go, she never said I had leave the building now." Shikamaru replied back at the annoying kunoichi. He felt that he made his point across, sounding much more clever than Aimi.

"She also never said you had to wait for me." Aimi said as she walked, playing with her house keys.

"That's true but, I have my own free will, I could do whatever I want." Shikamaru said trying to outsmart Aimi, again.

"If you have free will, then why are you still a ninja, if you have free will, then why do you still let Tsunade-sama choose your missions?" Aimi shot a glare at Shikamaru.

"If I wasn't a ninja, who would do the missions set out for me?" Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"True, so you won that argument, but, discussion about Akatsuki won't start until tomorrow. So you can go home now." Aimi said dismissing Shikamaru.

"Fine by me, I'm tired anyway, as long as you show up tomorrow." Shikamaru stated as he walked away.

Out of nowhere, there was a sudden blur beside him. He hadn't notice the figure until it stopped. It was Aimi, her speed caught him off guard. Her foot stood in front of his and her hand rested on his spine.

"Don't worry about me showing up, worry about yourself being prepared. Five in the morning, tomorrow at the training grounds, don't be late" Aimi whispered in his ears.

Both were silent for a minute or two and then they began to part ways.

Aimi walked away and headed to downtown Konoha, where all the shops were. She noticed a flower shop and decided to buy flowers. To her surprise, the lady working at the cashier was no one other than Ino. Aimi was glad that Ino was busy with another client because she didn't want Ino to see her.

Aimi picked up two lilies and two sunflowers, she walked over to the cashier and saw another lady.

"I guess that's her mom, she's lucky she can still see her mother and be able to talk to her. I wish I can still see mine." Aimi began to think sad thoughts when she saw Ino's mom. Aimi felt her eyes getting watery, so she wiped off her tears right away and forced out a smile.

"So what can I do for you today?" the lady asked.

"I'm just paying for these." Aimi smiled and gave the lady the flowers.

"Oh, lilies and sunflowers, nice choice."the lady said.

"Thanks." Aimi replied.

"And here you go, have a good day." the lady waved as Aimi walked away.

Aimi headed off to the K.I.A memorial park. It was very emotional for her, she never believed anyone when they said that her parents were gone. She never believed them, she always thought that her parents just left here, they cared for her but, they had no choice. Now, Aimi can see the proof, her parents are truly gone. Aimi always thought that her being left alone thinking that her parents were somewhere else, was better than to think that they were killed off.

Aimi walked closer to the monument, she placed her fingers on her parents names. They were right beside each other, she began to trace the letters of their names. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, they were like waterfalls, they fell down so fast and they fell down too much. Her tears felt like acid, they burnt her. The sun shined heavily on her left side, the sun was setting. Aimi dropped to her knees and cried heavily. She never felt so lost and hurt her whole life. It was like everything that she had done, was nothing compared to what her parents sacrificed. It hurt Aimi that her parents couldn't be there to see her when she graduated from the Academy, it hurt her to know that her parents never saw her become a Chuunin and it hurts her the most, that her parents never got to see Akio, it hurts her to know that she could never introduce him to them.

She knew they were young but, he made her happy. She knew her mother would've told her it was just puppy love but, he made her smile at the darkest times of her life. She knew her dad wouldn't be happy to see her with a boy but, he protected her from everything. He made Aimi what she was now and no one can say that he wasn't a good person because if it wasn't for him, she would've killed herself back then. Aimi began to wipe her tears and dropped two lilies before she left.

"I love and miss you, both of you." Aimi whispered to the stone.

Aimi began to walk away, she walked and walked until she found the cemetary. Aimi didn't want to face him but, she had to. It wouldn't be right, after all that he did for her; the least she could have done was to visit him. Aimi bagan to have doubts when she was coming near his graveyard.

Aimi felt her heart hurt, it felt like it was burning, burning like acid. Suddenly, it was hard for her to breathe and her shoulders became stiff. Tears fell down again as she knelt down.

"Oh goodness, I can't see you like this, I can't imagine that you're gone. It's too difficult. I love you so much, I wish you knew how much I love you. I wish you knew how much I care for you. Goodness, I remember your face so clearly, it's like I can see you right here, right now. I love you so much, why...why...why did this happen? You promised me you'd stay with me forever and you...you...you...said you would never let me cry again." Aimi began to think sad thoughts. Her tears flowed down her tanned face, it passed down her nose and her pink lips and it made it down to her neck, where it stung the most. Aimi had a breakdown, she had another one, Konoha made her have another breakdown. Now, Aimi clearly remembers why she left, she left because everything made her remember everyone. Everything the trees, the people, the stores and everything, it all reminded her of the people she lost. It was odd, when Aimi thought she was about to cry, it hit her. She decided on something.

Aimi stopped her tears, she bit her tongue and blood flowed on her thumb.

"I, promise to protect and care for this village for you. I promise with my own blood that I will do whatever it takes to keep the people here alive for a long time. I promise this with my soul." Aimi said these words as she drew Konoha's symbol on Akio's graveyard."You promised me happiness and you protected and loved me like this village, I promise with all of my life to keep your goals in my heart. You always protected me so, it's my turn now, to protect your home. I love you and thank you."

Aimi left a sunflower and stood up. Aimi began to walk home. She passed by a ramen shop and decided to get dinner. There, Aimi saw a young man about her age with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and orange jump suit, his hair was spiked and on his forehead was the infamous Konoha forehead protector.

Aimi began to mind her own business and stared at the sign outside.

"Ichiraku Ramen." Aimi whispered before she went in the shop.

"Hello" Aimi politely said as she looked at the menu.

To her left was the young man with blonde hair. Aimi looked to her side and waved at him. Her wave was just a simple and polite wave, nothing too much. Aimi thought she established a boundary between her and the young man, she thought it would be just a hi and that's it but, boy was she wrong.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I don't think I've seen you here before, you must be new to the village. Anyway, this is Ichiraku Ramen and they make the best ramen in the world." Naruto said very happily. Naruto had this gift to make people really happy and it showed whenever he smiled.

"Well, is that so?" Aimi asked.

"Yes, Ichiraku Ramen makes the best ramen in the world." Naruto replied.

"Okay, then I'll have what he's eating" Aimi said to the woman in front of her.

"Oh, by the way I'm Aimi and I'm not new, I actually used to live here." Aimi said to Naruto.

"So Naruto, what do you do around here?" Aimi asked Naruto as she waited for her food.

"I train mostly, I want to be Hokage but, mostly I want to get my best friend back." Naruto said with eyes that pretended to be happy. Aimi saw his eyes and knew he was hurting deep down inside.

The two shinobi became silent for a second.

"Sometimes, I go out and hang with my friends. Mostly, I train but, sometimes I just hang out with Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji." Naruto said to cut the silence.

"Shikamaru, you say?" Aimi replied back suddenly interested again.

"Yeah, Shikamaru. Why? Are you one of his fangirls?" Naruto asked Aimi suspiciously.

"Yeah I know him and no, I'm not one of his fangirls. But, I'll be working with him actually . So, what does Shikamaru like to do?" Aimi asked Naruto. She became very intrigued by Shikamaru.

"Well, like I said I hardly hang with them but, when I do we just usually sit around and do nothing. He usually likes to watch the clouds, I'm not really into that stuff, so I don't really pay attention." Naruto finished.

"Oh, cloud gazing, interesting." Aimi replied as her order came.

"Well, I have to go home now, thanks for the information." Aimi said as she grabbed her food.

"No problem, so I guess I'll see you around." Naruto said as he waved at Aimi.

* * *

So...Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy. I meant to update during the March Break but, unfortunately I got sick. anyways, I came up with a new Saku/Sasu love story that will replace the other one I had in mind. But, the Saku/Sasu story won't be out for quite sometime due to a lod of projects and homework. Anyways, thank you for reading my story and please review!!! Also, watch out for the next chpaters because they weill become very interesting.

-frozenyougourt


End file.
